jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mattie: The Movie
''Little Mattie: The Movie ''is a 2001 American animated musical adventure comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and based on the studio's animated television series of the same name. It was directed by Malia Snyder. The film stars the regular television cast of Tara Strong, David Kaufman, Tom Kenny, Candi Milo, and Kath Soucie, with guest roles from Jennifer Aniston, Tress MacNeille, David Gallagher, Spencer Klein, Cathy Cavadini, and Grey DeLisle. In the film, Mattie sets out along with Sugarpup, Nash, Dania, Perla, and their new friends Leanna and Carina to challenge the evil rich businesswoman Ms. Cardenas in order to stop her from planning to demolish their suburbia to converting it into a huge downtown center called Cardenas' City Complex. Little Mattie: The Movie ''was initially set to be released as a direct-to-video film, but was instead theatrically on June 22, 2001 by Warner Bros. Pictures in United States and Universal Pictures in other countries, and received mixed reviews from critics. The film fell short of Warner Bros./Universal's financial expectations earning over $89 million worldwide on its $70 million budget making it a box office bomb. It also served as the series finale of the original ''Little Mattie series, as no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off; however, the franchise was rebooted in 2013 with a computer-animated film of the same name. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Tara Strong as Mattie * David Kaufman as Sugarpup * Tom Kenny as Nash * Candi Milo as Dania * Kath Soucie as Perla * Cathy Cavadini as Leanna * Grey DeLisle as Carina * Jennifer Aniston as Ms. Cardenas Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Little Mattie: The Movie ''was originally set to be released as a direct-to-video film in Fall 2001, but in February 2000, Warner Bros. and Universal announced that the film would be released theatrically. The theatrical release was accompanied by a ''Looney Tunes-styled short film produced by JeremyWorks: Flipping Jackie. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on May 5, 2000, and was shown before Lucky & Master, Dinosaur, Fantasia 2000, Titan A.E., Chicken Run, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Planet NX, Pokémon: The Movie 2000, and Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * The first theatrical trailer was released on October 6, 2000, and was shown before Future DX, Digimon: The Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and The Emperor's New Groove. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 23, 2001, and was shown before Monkeybone, RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever!, Spy Kids, Pokémon 3: The Movie, Shrek ''and ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire. * TV Spots began to air between May and June 2001. Home media Little Mattie: The Movie ''was released on VHS and DVD on October 16, 2001. Music The music for the film was composed and conducted by Mark Watters, who also composed the original series. The soundtrack to the film was released by Varèse Sarabande on June 21, 2001. Track listing ''Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:G-rated films